


A Night To Remember

by Bliss3240



Category: real life friends
Genre: Breast Fucking, Choking, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinky, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: My Friend Gracie Wanted Me to Make A Request Of Her and Her Girlfriend So Here You Go Gracie 😄💙





	A Night To Remember

School** Dance 2018:**

**It Was Nothing But Perfect For Gracie Who Was Having The Time Of Her Life Dancing To A Slow Song With Her Girlfriend Makayla. **

**But That Time Of Her Life Changed Once That School Dance Was Over Makayla Wanted Her First Time Tonight With Gracie So She Thought Of A Plan.**

**The Next Day:**

**Sunday The Day After Their School Dance Makayla Led Gracie Into Her Bedroom Pulling Her Close And Soon The Happy Couple Locked Into a Passionate Rough Kiss.**

**Makayla Thought Of Her Plan Wisely Kissing Down Her Neck Sliding Her Hand Underneath Her Black Band Shirt.**

**Gracie Throws Her Head Back Trying Not to Moan But Accidentally Lets It Slip It Cause Makayla to Suck Her Sweet Spot on Her Neck.**

**Makayla Massages Her Breasts Softly As Gracie Squirmed Underneath Her Touch. While Working on Her Breasts, Makayla Kisses Her Once Again Before Slipping Her Hand Under Her Skinny Jeans An Underwater Rubbing at Her Already Wet Clit.**

**Gracie Tries to Make Makayla Speed Up The Process Only to Have Her Wrists Tied Against The Headboard. Gracie Gasped At Her Statement But Soon It Was Replaced By A Loud Sudden Moan.**

**After What Seemed to be A Decade Worth Of Torture From Makayla She Stripped Out Of Her Tank Top and leggings Revealing Her Neon Lace Bra and Matching Lace Underwear to Gracie Who Had Her Jaw Dropped.**

**Gracie Reached Up To Pull Makayla back Down But Makayla Gripped Her Wrists Together Tying Them Behind Her Back Bending Her Down Against The Edge.**

**Makayla Smirks Before Pulling a Knife From Her Back Pocket Causing Gracie's Eyes to Widen But Then She Relaxed Again When She Only Began Cutting Her Clothes Off Leaving Her In Her Black Bra and Matching Underwear As Well. **

**Gracie Squirms Underneath Her Touch But Makayla Had Other Plans and Pushes Gracie On The Bed Spreading Her Legs Rubbing At The Already Soaked Fabric Then Pulled It Aside As She Made Eye Contact With Gracie Before Licking Up Her Clit.**

**Makalya Snaked Her Hand Up Her Abdomen Slipping Underneath Her Bra Carassing Her Breasts As Gracie Arched Her Back.**

**Soon Gracie Felt Herself Getting Close And Gripped Makalya's Hair Rough As Makayla Sped Up The Pace And Gracie Screamed Cumming on Makayla's Tonuge and Fingers.**

**Gracie Collapsed Against Makayla Who Smiled Kissing Her Softly Saying "Love Ya Babygirl."**

**She Smiled Kissing Her Back Saying Weakly "Love You Always Mommy."**

**Once Hitting The Pillow Both Girls Were Out Of It in Each Other's Arms.**

**The End**

**That's The Official Ending Of Gracie/Makayla So Gracie I Hope You Enjoy Your Request and I Love You Hun 💙💖**


End file.
